Fifty Going On Forever
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: It's Georg's birthday, but he's feeling less than happy about it. Can Maria cheer him up?


**Well, my last TSOM fic was about Maria's birthday, posted around Julie Andrews' birthday, so this is about Georg's birthday, published not long after Christopher Plummer's birthday. Like with my fic about Maria's birthday, the date is actually meant to be Georg's birthday in real life. The story is set three years after the end of the movie, when they're in America. Also, I know I don't expplicity state it, but Rosemarie is Georg and Maria's daughter. In this fic she's two. I hope it's not too OOC.**

* * *

Georg von Trapp had been an early riser, but when he first opened his eyes on the fourth of April the very last thing he wanted to do was get up. It was his birthday. His fiftieth birthday. It had only been a mere three years ago that he experienced what felt like a rebirth. So why did he now feel like he was about to go through a mid-life crisis?

Beside him, Maria was sleeping soundly, breathing softly, with a half-smile on her face. Seeing his wife warmed his heart, but even that still didn't fully ease the unusual feeling he was experiencing.

* * *

Maria must have sensed her husband stirring, because a few moments later she turned around and land her hand over Georg's shoulder. "Good morning, Captain," she said sweetly. "Happy birthday."

Despite a grumble, Georg leaned over and kissed her. "I had hoped you would forget," he said.

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

* * *

Maria insisted on taking Georg out to lunch to celebrate. He was still feeling gloomy at the fact he was now fifty years old and was less than thrilled at the prospects, but he knew that Maria let him shower her with gifts she believed unnecessary on her birthday, and decided to play along to make her happy.

After the children had departed for school, Maria and Georg left the house, leaving Liesl at home to look after Rosemarie. Since completing her education a year ago, she had been helping her parents out around the house and caring for her youngest sister.

* * *

Maria could tell something was up with Georg. He seemed distracted throughout the entire journey into town and did not change once they arrived at the restaurant. She could tell he wasn't really reading his menu; but merely glancing at it in the hopes she wouldn't notice something was on his mind.

But since she had married him, she had become much more perceptive. And when he didn't answer the waiter when he came around to take their food orders, he suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

After hastily pointing out to Georg that the waiter was waiting to take their order, she realised he hadn't chosen what he was going to eat.

"I'll have what she's having," he told the waiter, who hurriedly exited off towards the kitchen.

"Alright," Maria asked, fixing her gaze straight at her husband's face. She knew that would get his attention. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm," Georg said. He'd been feeling so down he hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying. "What was that, darling?"

"I said," Maria repeated. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting off all morning. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," he answered. "I'm just tired."

"Uh-huh," Maria said, unconvinced. This was so unlike Georg, and being a retired officer in the Imperial Navy, she didn't believe for one minute that a little sleep-deprivation would make him this upset.

She sat down opposite him. "Georg," she said softly, almost pleading. "Tell me what the matter is. Please."

That was it. Looking into her big blue eyes and seeing that this was clearly making her upset, Georg just couldn't say no. But then, that was no surprise. He never had been able to say no to this woman.

"It's my birthday," he said, only realising as he said the words just how lame they sounded.

"And...?" Maria pressed. "What's so bad about that? You love celebrating my birthday and the children's birthdays, so why are you getting so upset over yours?"

"Because I'm fifty now Maria!" he said, more angrily than he'd intended. "I feel old and that's making me depressed."

At that comment, Maria heart nearly broke, and she rushed over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him from where she stood behind him.

"Georg," she said, her voice sweet but serious. "You have to know that that doesn't matter to me. I don't care how old you are. I love you for who you are on the inside, not the outside."

"That's easy for you to say," he said light-heartedly. "You don't look a day over twenty-five."

Maria responded with equal playfulness. "Georg," she teased."That's because I _am_ twenty-five."

"I mean it though," he said. "You haven't changed since the day I met you."

Maria cocked an eyebrow and that comment. "Really? Standing there in a room 'not to be disturbed', wearing an outfit the poor didn't want?"

"Alright, alright," Georg conceded. "I guess your fashion sense has improved."

"There's been more changes than that," she replied. "_I've_ changed. I found a whole new world that I didn't think was even possible to exist. I've realised I don't have stand by myself – that it's okay to rely on others."

"I changed too you know." Georg said. "You changed me. You were my guiding light, my shining star. You were the port that I managed to find my way back to after so many years adrift. You know that, don't you?"

Despite herself, Maria blushed. "Yes," she said. "I know."

* * *

Maria still hadn't made any progress in convincing Georg that his age made no difference to her by the time their lunch came, and they ended up eating in silence. Consequently, they hadn't said any more by the time they got back home.

Liesl was reading Rosemarie a picture book when they walked in the door and, convinced they were occupied, Maria decided to give her husband a special treat.

She entered their bedroom and found him lying on the bed with a book in his hands. But she could tell that he was about as interested in it as he had been with the menu earlier.

Without a word she crossed the room and lay down beside him. She began slowly, kissing his hand; just enough for him to abandon the book. When he'd done that, she let her mouth travel up his arm, across his collarbone and up his neck to his face, where the kisses then intensified.

When she felt his arm wrap around her body and could feel his mouth return her kisses, she knew she was on the right track. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

At the same time Georg was working on removing Maria's clothes. He knew exactly what the motive was behind his wife's actions, but for once he didn't care. As soon as the kisses had started he'd forgotten how miserable he'd been all day and just let himself enjoy the experience.

* * *

"I love you," Maria murmured sweetly against his lips. "When I first met you, at fifty and forever."

Georg smiled up at her. "I love you too Maria. Thank you for a happy birthday."


End file.
